


weapon

by demonbrats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, Temporary Character Death, The League of Assassins (DCU), fast paced, league of assassins damian ah, ras hate club, ras is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats
Summary: jon has been kidnapped by ra’s. damian feels bad.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	weapon

**Author's Note:**

> both boys are sixteen, same age just because.

grandfather captured a kryptonian. he plans on using the boy as a vessel. he was originally going to use me, but instead, he chose to not. he said that i was flawed. 

the heretic killed me. that’s why i was flawed. he only killed me because i let him. he was going to kill mother, heretic became defiant and wanted to murder her.

as soon as it happened the heretic was dead, as well. his head fell from his body. that was what i was told.   
  
—

talia held her son in her arms, running towards the pit as quickly as she could. the green glow called to her, making her curse as she slowly walked towards it, placing damian’s body into the green waters.

she held her breath as she waited for her son. please, he needs to come back. 

her son came back, she was thankful for that. he came out of the waters, screaming, eyes glowing green as tears prickled his eyes.   
  


“mama?” he called out as talia went to her son and held him close, not minding the fact that they were still in the cursed water. 

—

grandfather thought that the boy would be perfect. he is invulnerable, mostly. he could be hurt from a glowing rock called kryptonite and magic. 

grandfather had left the room and ordered me to stay. i, of course, listened like the perfect soldier i am. the perfect weapon.

the boy with pale skin opened his eyes, fear going into them as he stood up from his cot. there is no reason to try to escaped the walls are coated with magic. that was what i wished to tell him, but i did not. i do not speak normally, only when spoken to via grandfather, or when i talk with my mother. mother has been out more recently. that’s okay, i suppose.

he tried to pull the bars opened, at least i think, but it didn’t work.

”what did you do to me?!” he ordered, he was glaring. it did nothing to sway my indifferent mood. he’s not scary. grandfather is scary, this stranger does not install fear.

I stayed silent as i starred at him, he would be nice to draw. i do not get many people to draw since everyone is always moving, that is what it feels like, i supposed, or i am too busy with training. it is not like the.. alien? could go anywhere. i could just go and grab my sketchbook quickly... but grandfather would know and would be disappointed.. so i just sat down on the ground, looking at my sharpened knives. it was a threat to the other. i could kill him with ease if i was allowed to.

”can you not talk? oh my rao, that is so insensitive of me- i am so sorry— wait no, wait yes.. but umm.. uhh. can you hear me?” i looked up from my knives, the mask that covered the bottom half of my face was annoying me, but i raised a brow, giving a nod.

“cool.. cool. did you.. kidnap me or something?” he was trying to get information out from me. it’s not working. im not answering stupid questions.

i went back to admiring how sharp i got my blades to be. they are beautiful. i hope they don’t have to be tainted by blood so soon.

”are you ignoring me?” i could practically feel his pout, but i still looked down. im getting bored of this conversation.

”i’ll take that as a yes..” he mumbled, i heard the rustling of a cot and a door beginning to open, i quickly stood up, my posture perfect, of course. perfection. a perfect weapon. 

grandfather walked in, i bowed. he ignored me. damn.

”wait. you’re— oh no, this is soo not good—“ the boy said, I heard his footsteps fade, presumably, he was backing up into a wall.

”hello, superboy. i am glad that you have woken up, you are not yet ready to become my vessel, a shame, but we will have to wait.”

”vessel? what?”

”you heard me correctly, i have to gather the correct materials since when i tried this previously.. someone had taken the items and destroyed them.” mother, I remember her leaving that night. a kiss on my forehead as she quickly left with the items, i hope they were destroyed.

”that’s creepy, dude.. but i guess that’s expected of a.. uhh.. man of your age?” i heard him laugh, grandfather was unamused.

”joke all you want, but know this, you will not leave. ever,” grandfather pointed to me, “he will be in here at all times to make sure you do not try anything.”

”what could i try? im basically useless without my powers..”

”don’t lie to me, i am not a fool. i have studied you for months. you’re smarter than you look.”

”tell that to superman, pleaase, he still treats me like im ten!”

”oh, when you are dead i will.”

”thanks— hey wait no.”

—

a week has passed, superboy is still here. i have been shutting half my brain off to sleep, i have to keep guard at all times. i stayed in this please the vast majority of the time. training with my trainers until they are out of breath. i always win. im a weapon after all.

—

“hey, since you don’t talk, why don’t we try something.” i like his voice, it’s joyful. how is he joyful? he is going to die.

i looked up from my sketchbook, my pages have been of him lately. he is different, i can see all angles of his face since there is no mask.

“why dont you just write to me? like on your sketchbook.”

“why would i waste my paper on you,” my eyes widened as i spoke. oh no. grandfather will be mad.

the boy only grinned, “and he speaks! and because it’s getting totally boring in here.”

that is a personal issue. the doors opened, two chefs walking in to provide us food. i know that superboy’s is poisoned. obviously, but i don’t know if mine is. the chef, one that i have known since i was little bent down and whispered to me, “eat, you look thinner than before.”

code for, it is not poisoned. i gave her a nod as i began to eat. she turned around, the other chef in tow as they walked out.

the boy ate quickly. he never checked for poisons, but his body seemed to reject them. the magic was wearing off. 

i didn’t tell grandfather.

—

i began talking to him. quietly. he seemed happy each time.

”the cell.. your powers.. they are coming back?” i whispered, my throat felt dry as i stood in front of the bars.

his eyes seemed to flicker around, his tell for lying.

“nah.”

i frowned but nodded. he knew i knew that he was lying. it was just an unspoken thing.

—

he was nice to me. really nice to me. he was using me, but it felt so.. nice. 

—

i walked into the room again, i was a mess. i did not have time to straighten my hair. my hair was curly. i did not like that. i took too much time cleaning myself up after i finished off one of my teachers who was deemed useless. 

i liked that teacher.

i figured out his name. it was jonathan samuel kent. i never told grandfather nor jonathan that i knew.

“hi, shorty!” jon mocked. hmph.. i was not even short, i was still growing. 

he wanted a reaction. he wanted me to speak. i didn’t feel like speaking. i just wanted to rest, but i couldn’t.

jon frowned at me, he was used to me giving some sort of nod, a shake of my head, or a huff or something. training has been harder and more challenging. grandfather is plotting sometjing. he was also having trouble finding the ingredients.

”you okay?” stop pretending to care. you are regaining your abilities and will leave. you will most likely take me down and turn me in. thinking that something as juvenile as a cell would keep me contained. 

“hello..?” i shook my head. stop it. 

he stopped speaking to me today. that’s okay.

—

“you have a good heart, I can tell, let me go and i can help you get out of here.”

”you are a liar.”

he seemed surprise. he frowned.

”why would i lie? come on, i can help you.” i shook my head. shut up. you are a liar.

”you know so many things, i can tell, but you don’t tell him. why?” i do not know.

”there is good in you, you’re just in the wrong place. help me and we can escape.” 

“liar.”

”no—no, im not.” i threw my book at him.

—

i watched him open the bars, im a weapon. i am malfunctioning. i shouldn’t be letting this happen. ra’s will kill me.

mother, where are you?

he took a step towards me, i took one back. he held his hands up to show that he will not hurt me. he will hurt me. he will. everyone does.

”it’s okay.” it is not. he took another step towards me, i backed up even more, shaking my head.   
  


“i want to make sure you’re safe, let me help you.”   
  


“leave.. or i will take you down.”

”you’ll get hurt.”

”I know.”

—

there was something happening. i heard loudness. i heard screaming. my katana was in hand as i ran to the throne room.

i saw batman and mother. superboy was floating down, alongside superman. i backed up into the shadows.

”ra’s,” father said. father is not as tall as i imagined. 

”detective, daughter.” mother scoffed.

”stand down, you’re out numbered.”

“am i?” assassins dropped down, smoke pellets were thrown down. kryptonite laced in them. oh no. 

batman hissed as his teammates fell. i saw red hood in the corner of my eyes. i miss him, but that does not matter. that was a life time ago.

batman and mother launched at ra’s, swords clash, father fighting with batarangs and his combat. i still hid in the shadows. ra’s stabbed father. that sucks.

father stumbled back, fidgeting around in his utility belt for something as mother fought against him.

she turned and looked at me, i stepped out of the shadows.

”grandson, who are you more loyal to? i gave you everything, don’t be stupid enough to fall for your mother’s tricks.”

”damian,” mother said softly, her eyes full of love and sadness. she starred at me. ra’s took the opportunity and bolted, mother chased after him.

as did i.

—

i sat next to my mother’s body. ra’s body off to the side, blood on my hands and on my discarded sword. mother sacrificed myself for me.

i took the chance to stab ra’s in the heart.

I felt overwhelmed by this. my mother’s death and me, killing ra’s, but knowing him, he will not stay dead for long.

I let the tears fall, mumbling a quiet, “mama.”

i am a broken weapon. i felt a hand on my shoulder, i flinched immediately as my breath fastened.

”damian,” mama—mother’s beloved.

i nodded, showing that i heard.

”come with me, your mother wanted you to come with me. she knew this would happen.”

why didn’t you stop it? i just stayed silent though.

”we’ll help you, i promise.”

—

i sat in a room that was bare, if lacked tremendously. it was basic. they said i could decorate it. i don’t want to.

jonathan opened the door, letting himself in without knocking. that is rude.

”hey.”

I gave a wave. he walked over to me, but stayed away still. 

“you don’t have to be quiet anymore, you know? you won’t get hurt for talking.”

”i know. batman doesn’t hurt children.”

”no.. that’s— no, well yes, but mister wayne would also never hurt you.”

jonathan was examining me, it was the first time he saw me without the mask. 

i nodded.

”your eyes are nice,” jonathan mumbled, smiling a bit.

”thank the lazarous pit for that.”

—

jonathan came by a lot. i slowly began talking more, along with eating more. i don’t check for poisons.

grayson has been nice to me, todd.. i do not know, and drake has been wary. brown hesitates around me, cain.. understands me. she is trying to help me. i don’t think i can be helped sometimes.

jonathan says otherwise.

—

it was the first time i was allowed out, jonathan and i were walking around a park with his dog named krypto. i liked krypto. jonathan knew that as well. that is why he brought him.

we walked around for hours, and then stopped for icecream. vegan, jonathan noticed that i did not eat things from animals.

he is smarter than people think.

—

“why didn’t you ever stop me? you knew that the magic was wearing out?” 

we were laying on my bed, it has been a year. we are closer than ever.

”because i did not feel like it,” jon laughed at my response and pulled me in to hold me to his chest. i stiffened at first, causing his grip to loosen, but i relaxed. i liked this.

”riighhht. let’s watch a movie!”

—

ra’s was alive. he wanted me. i did not want to go back to him. jonathan stayed close with me. he helped me. he was the one who soothed me after my ‘freakouts.’

i think im damaged, but im okay. i can fix myself.

—

i fought ra’s, this time, i threw my sword away. i did not kill him. it would serve no purpose to. i left him alive. they were proud of me.

i am not a weapon made for killing. i am a person. 

i liked that. perfection was no longer expected of me. i could do what i pleased, within limits of course, and i could go on dates with jonathan.

this is nice. 


End file.
